


Wonder if the Moonlight knows.

by softshocker



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: ...but sexual, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Bloodplay, Choking, Culture Shock, Dirty Talk, Drow Warlock!Hanse, Half-orc Fighter!Chan, Light Bondage, M/M, Mostly crack ngl, Offensive Fantasy Stereotypes, Oh also, Oh yeah forgot to mention orcs have knots cause I can and I chose to, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, The rest of Victon briefly make an appearance, They just... go for it, Tiefling Sorcerer!Subin, Very minor electrocution, Why Did I Write This?, but like minor, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocker/pseuds/softshocker
Summary: “...How about some cultural sharing?”All heads in the room turn towards Hanse, but he doesn’t seem phased from the confusion.“I mean, not just kinks. How tieflings and orcs have sex. I'll show you the drow ways. Then we negotiate the scene and,” he snaps his fingers for effect, “The perfect sex.”--Chan, Hanse, and Subin partake into highly important cultural sharing of the sexual sort.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Heo Chan, Do Hanse/Jung Subin, Heo Chan/Jung Subin, Heo Chan/Jung Subin/Do Hanse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Wonder if the Moonlight knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Victon tag... I am so sorry. Don't be fooled by the title, this ended up being just fantasy boyfriends fooling around in a 100% non-serious way. I'm posting this at 6am.
> 
> Sane-hour edit: Forgot to mention this, but big thanks to Ash for betaing this! 
> 
> If I left out any tags, please do tell me! Just to be very safe, there is a passing reference to what a character thinks might have been sexual assault, but none of it actually happens.

“-and then Seungwoo leapt into the air, bringing his mace down on the dragon's skull and splitting it in two. We almost couldn’t believe our eyes. Now the problem is, that left Seungwoo plummeting towards the ground-" Hanse pauses, both to raise expectations and take another swig of the shitty ale. "And he would have crashed right into a tangle of thorns if Sejun hadn't dispelled them and Subin hadn't cast a spell to catch him in the nick of time. He landed without any further injury, and grinned at us... That’s when we knew we'd saved the town. So of course, we gathered our weapons and ran back here to let you all know you were free.”

“We totally took a short rest, liar,” Subin murmurs into his mug, from where he’s nestled in Hanse’s lap, the drow’s clever fingers working away the stress at the base of his horns.

“But, sirs,” a child peeps up from the small crowd around them, “Didn’t you say your ranger fell unconscious when fighting?”   


“That’s right! Seungsik fell to the dragon’s claws, to try and shield Sejun from the damage so he could keep his spell up and hold the dragon to the ground. Byungchan took good care of his wounds as soon as he could, but remember, kid, real adventurers will gladly lay their lives down for your safety. If that dragon had been able to take flight and come to you to wreak havoc before we could finish it… I am afraid you wouldn’t be here to ask that question.”

“You should’ve been a bard, you silver-tongued devil,” Chan growls, with no real animosity behind it, melting further into his chair.

“What can I say? My patron granted me the gift of eloquence.”

“Of bullshit, too,” Chan sighs, chugging the rest of his ale and slamming the empty mug onto the counter. “Bartender, another!”

“‘Please’,” Hanse drawls. 

“Bartender, another round,  _ please, _ ” Chan corrects himself. Hanse downs the rest of his drink and slides his mug to be refilled, as well; Chan knows the warlock wants some wine - gods, has he whined about it for hours on their way back - but the townsfolk insisted on fronting their tab, and Seungwoo has explicitly forbidden all of them from taking advantage of the situation to order anything other than this cheap ale that has about as much taste as piss, so they’ll settle for it. Chan, for one, is not complaining. Whatever gets his blood buzzing and dulls his senses, because fuck, dragon teeth are sharp. Sharp motherfuckers, that they are. 

Their mugs are refilled without a question; Chan accepts his with a low grunt of approval, Hanse doing all that cordial-smile-bow-of-the-head shit, tipping the mug to let Subin drink first. The tiefling chugs the ale, rivulets of alcohol running down red skin and dripping onto his lap. Hanse laughs, a small, amused thing, and throws a glance around to make sure the townsfolk are distracted - they are, somehow they’re interested in Seungwoo explaining the varieties of dragons that could still absolutely destroy them, good for them - before he bends his head to lick the ale off of Subin’s chin. 

There’s a growl, low in Chan’s throat, that rips out of him so quickly he barely realizes as he jumps to his feet and knocks his chair down. A few eyes go to them, but he can’t care, not when he’s busy picking Subin up from Hanse’s lap and throwing him belly-first onto the counter, laughing as he squirms against the half-orc’s arm pinning him down.

“Chan! What the fuck?” Hanse protests amidst the panicked gasps of the townsfolk. 

Chan just laughs, loud and boisterous, biting into the juncture of Subin’s neck and smiling at the mewl of protest. “That’s fucking hot. I’m gonna ruin you right here,  _ fuck _ ,” he moans, hands pulling at Subin’s tunic to rid him of the offending garment. He almost misses the twitch of Subin’s finger around the thin copper wire and the way it lights up, but he does notice the voice booming in his head when Subin yells  _ Stop, now! _

The room is filled with a weird silence as Chan moves off of his partner and the tiefling stands up, straightening his clothes. Chan can’t quite tell, ‘cause Subin is red, but he thinks he might be blushing.

“Ahem.” Seungwoo coughs to break the awkward atmosphere in the air. “Sorry about that. I fear you might’ve been too generous with us and this amazing night has gone to our head. Maybe we should retire to our quarters for the night.” 

“Well, not all of us. Sejun is having his fun, it seems,” Hanse points out, motioning with his chin towards the aasimar, passed out on the floor near a little flower monstrosity he’d tried to sculpt to impress the commoners around.

“Thank you again. We will be around tomorrow, if you need our help for anything else.” Seungsik takes a small bow, even though halflings are already fucking short, and nudges Chan’s thigh to move. “On you go, you three! We’ll reach you in a bit.”

“Heo Chan, what in all the hells?” Hanse screams as soon as they step in the room, slamming the door behind them with a loud  _ bang. _

Chan shifts in place, but holds his gaze. He did nothing wrong. “You started it, teasing us like that-”

"I was lowkey about it!"

“And it was disgusting, by the way, my chin is all sticky,” Subin interjects, scrunching his nose in disgust. “You stink of shitty ale.”

“Oh, I've fucked you stinking of worse,” Hanse laughs, and even though Chan knows he’s supposed to be serious, he can’t help but laugh along. “But seriously, Chan, in public? You looked like you were about to tear his clothes off and have your way with him on the counter. People eat on that.”

“ _ And _ there were children around,” Subin adds, raising an expectant eyebrow. Chan looks between the two of them and their accusatory gazes and shrinks a little into himself. He’s somehow fucked up again, but this time it’s… not even his fault.

“Since when do drows have any issue with public sex?” He asks, voice high enough to crack in the worst moment. “I fucked you at a court party. The  _ queen _ saw us! You can't get more public than that!”

“There's a difference between sitting on your dick in the corner of a court party and you bending Subinnie over in front of an entire town while we're the center of attention.”

“The difference is that they're both fucked up but one is  _ less _ fucked up,” Subin helpfully provides. “You both need to learn some manners. Did your parents fuck in front of you as children or something?”

At that, both Hanse and Chan stop.

“...Yes?” Chan drawls, hoping it’s somehow not the wrong answer.

"I mean, not my  _ parents _ , that's weird, but the rest of my family, yeah. I know you don't do this out here, but drows are fairly accustomed to public sex. It's just another body function,” Hanse shrugs. “But there's a time and a place for it.”

“Chan?” Subin calls, turning his attention to the half-orc. “Please tell me you didn't think that was the time and place for it.”

Chan’s face grows hot with embarrassment. “Evidently, no.”

“But you thought so,” Subin insists.

“Of course I thought so!” Chan shouts, only biting his tongue when he realizes he’s making a lot of the noise Subin and Hanse think is bad in towns. “Where I was raised, warriors would take any easy lass that looked nice to them to celebrate.”

Subin’s red face grows pale. “That's... sick. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not bad. They liked it. No woman of orc descent will allow themselves to be fucked against their will. I've seen balls fly off when some shitstains thought it’d be fun to try. You should try, eventually, you know? It's fun to celebrate with some drinks and sex. Like, actual spontaneous fucking.”

Hanse winces. “The more I hear about orcs, the more I realize you really think sex is just pounding into someone until one of you finishes.”

“Yeah? Well, excuse me if I want to get to the point of it without bothering with the decoration.”

“That definitely wasn’t what you said when Subin suggested you tie me up. That wasn't what your dick said, either.”

Chan flushes again, green skin turning muddy brown. “That was nice. I didn't think it’d be.”

“You should trust me more often, the two of you,” Subin murmurs into the fabric over Chan's back, hugging him from behind. “You're good at the actual fucking, I just think you should learn to enjoy the rest of it, too. It's more fun when you make it into a game.”

“You should both learn some manners, too. And moderation. Really, you're too much even for a drow.”

"I am  _ not _ taking this,” Chan protests, pushing Subin away. “You can't tell me culture stuff changes the fucking, too. We just killed a dragon, we're supposed to celebrate! If neither of you want to, I'm going back to town to find someone. Or do humans not want to be railed by their warriors?”

Hanse winces. “They very much do, but please don't phrase it like that.”

“Also,” Subin coughs. “Whatever you were doing, if you'd make it more fun... you can keep doing that. Just saying. I'm down for it. The bed is a more appropriate place.”

“There's no place better than a table,” Chan points out with a grunt, but he’s definitely in for whatever, right now, as long as he can get his hands on both his partners. “Or a field of grass. But fine.”

“...How about some cultural sharing?”

All heads in the room turn towards Hanse, but he doesn’t seem phased from the confusion. 

“I mean, not just kinks. How tieflings and orcs have sex. I'll show you the drow ways. Then we negotiate the scene and,” he snaps his fingers for effect, “The perfect sex.”

“I cannot believe-” Subin begins to protest, but Chan interrupts him with an eager grin.

“I'm down. We're not fucking in a bedroom to celebrate.”

“We're not fucking downstairs under the eyes of the entire village, either!” 

Hanse shrugs. “I'll settle for the grass. But darling... if you think it’ll be anything you expect, you’re awfully mistaken.”

Chan’s throat goes dry instantly. Whatever he’s gotten himself into… he’ll take it. 

* * *

It takes them almost an hour to find themselves in a small clearing in the forest behind the town, carrying a small pouch of supplies Subin had deemed essential throughout their painfully long negotiation. Hanse thinks they’re going to use maybe half of them, if any, but the tiefling’s enthusiasm is cute.

"Wrestling," Chan declares, as a manner of introduction. "It's kinda weird to explain, but if there's any debate to who takes the lead when fuckin', we fight it out. So if you two wanna try that, I guess, you can see which of you’s gonna have to limp the most, tomorrow."

"Which of us?” Hanse interrupts. “You're not planning on wrestling us?" 

Chan's brow furrows in confusion. Cute. "I'm topping. It's always been me." 

"So, dearest,” Hanse drawls, trailing a teasing finger up the fighter’s chest. “You wouldn't try it any other way? Even if we bested you?" 

"...I mean, I'd like to see you try." 

All Hanse and Subin need is an exchanged glance and a nod, before Subin points at Chan with both hands and crosses them in a fluid somatic incantation. Thin chains of arcane energy appear in the air, wrapping around Chan’s arms and restraining him before he can react. 

“Hey!” the half-orc protests, wriggling against his bindings.

“I think you just lost the fight, love,” Subin winks, brushing invisible dust off of his hands. 

“That’s unfair,” Chan whines, weakly trying to wriggle free of the bindings. He already knows it’s not happening; Subin’s spells never falter. 

“Nothing’s unfair when you’re fighting, feeding, or fucking,” Hanse points out, pushing him to lay down. “You get your turn afterwards.”

“It’s your fault we even started talking about this.” Hanse can tell Subin is trying to sound at least a little disapproving, but his grin is too excited to really mask his intentions.   


The drow straddles Chan’s now-laying form, studying his lover’s expression carefully. He’s not angry, not for real, but he’s doing a poor job of hiding his distress, at the very least. Hanse doesn’t think he means it, but he would sooner cut off his own hand than force either of his partners into a situation they don’t want, so he runs a soothing thumb over his cheek. “Darling, say the word and we’ll stop.” 

Chan takes his moment to think, lips pursed in a line so tight his face is almost blanching. “Be gentle, please?”

The kiss Hanse drops to his lips is lightning-quick, but enough to speak of his intentions, for lack of words. 

“Of course. That’s a good boy, you’re already speaking so nicely.”   


“Two questions,” Subin interjects, fumbling with pieces of cloth he’s just taken out of the bag. “Gags?”   


Chan’s eyes widen, and not in a good way.    


“I- Do we have to? Don’ wanna be without my tusks…”

“Then no.” Subin shrugs, putting one of the strips back away without bothering to fold it. “Blindfolds?”   


Hanse could laugh at how quickly Chan flushes brown again. “I mean, that could work.”

“Yes or no?”    


“It’s useless winning if you can’t decide shit for yourself,” the fighter eventually manages to grunt, intently avoiding Subin’s gaze. The tiefling’s wholehearted laugh is caught short by Chan’s strangled noise of distress when Hanse’s fingers dig into his cheeks, forcing his lips open.

“I think the first thing you need to learn is some manners, hm? You’re not in a position to sass anyone, darling boy. Are we clear?”

Chan nods, and he’s rewarded with another quick kiss to his lips, and a soft caress to his offended cheeks. 

“What do you say if you want something to stop?”

“Silver.”

“Good pup.” A quick pat on the cheek. “Now ask Subinnie properly." 

Chan makes another strangled noise in the back of his throat, but his shoulders are slumped in defeat. "You can use that blindfold, I guess." 

"I said  _ ask _ ."

“Subin. Blindfold me,” Chan grits through his teeth, gaze fixed on Subin’s own. It’s a few heartbeats before he seems to realize it won’t be enough. 

“ _ Please _ blindfold me,” he growls, and whatever curses against etiquette might have followed were quickly swallowed by Hanse rewarding him with a deep kiss. He exchanges it gladly, only squirming in distress when Subin finally wraps the blindfold around his eyes and he’s deprived of his vision. 

“You okay there, Channie?” the tiefling asks. 

“Yeah. How long are you gonna make me wait?” 

Subin’s eyes light up, mischievous as always. 

“Well, now that you say that, that’s a great question. Hanse, love? Come here?” 

Hanse is on his knees and crawling towards Subin before he can say anything else. 

“You’re running that mouth an awful lot,” the tiefling grins, tail darting up to loosely wrap around Hanse’s throat. “Wanna put it to good use?”

Giggling, the drow tries to nuzzle into his partner’s crotch, hands already fumbling to untie the strings holding his drawers up, before Subin forcefully pulls him away by his hair.

“Ah-ah. Ask nicely.”

“Uh… can I suck your cock? Please?”   


“Come on,” Subin tsks. “You can do better than that.” 

“My liege, wouldst thou be merciful enough of my miserable self to kindly allow me to drain the soul out of your body in the form of sprinkling morning dew ebbing from that aureus wand of thine?"

Before he can even finish his sentence, Subin is throwing his head back to laugh in unabashed delight, and Hanse chuckles along, chest filled with warm pride. 

“Cheeky asshole. I have deliberated the decision,” Subin declares, voice dropping an octave as he forcibly speaks with his gut. “Thy demon lord will be merciful of you. Get to sucking cock, little elf.”

“Is that supposed to be sexy?” Chan whines from behind them, and the two shrug in unison before remembering he cannot actually see them. 

“It’s fun,” Subin explains. “Sex’s a game. Not everything has to be hot.”

“It’s not a game, we’re fuckin’.”

“ _ We’re  _ fucking. You’re being a good boy. Now behave and stay quiet unless you want to wait longer.”

“Give me something to do, then?” The half-orc asks. “I feel useless.”

Eyes twinkling in delight, Hanse purrs, low in his chest. “Ask better, little one.”

“No. Nevermind.”

“Hanse, love, go sit on his face. Give him something to use that mouth for,” Subin grins, all sharp canines and red smile lines, and Hanse laughs again, wholeheartedly. He finishes ridding the sorcerer of his garments with practiced fingers and gets rid of his own clothes, ebony skin almost invisible in the night. He stumbles back on his knees until he’s kneeling over Chan’s mouth and facing Subin, who’s awkwardly trailing after him and trying his hardest not to separate for an instant. 

“Channie, just pinch me real hard if you want me off,” is all the warning Hanse gives before he sits on the half-orc’s face, revelling for an instant in the muffled protest before Subin pulls him closer by his hair and guides his mouth where he needs it. 

“How about- ah, fuck, _ good  _ boy _ -”  _ Subin mewls, fingers curling into Hanse’s hair, “How ‘bout whoever finishes second gets to play with Channie first.” 

Hanse hums, smiling when the vibrations make Subin hiss something in Infernal he’s come to recognize as unwholesome in nature. He’s at a disadvantage, but he’ll bite. Subin, however adorably brazen, still sorely lacks the experience Hanse has had decades to develop. 

He pulls back with a wet  _ pop _ , grinning as he licks a stripe up the tiefling's ridged shaft and presses his tongue right below the sensitive head. Subin's fingers are pulling at his scalp so hard it burns, and the familiar mixture of pain and pleasure from Chan’s tongue unceremoniously licking broad stripes across Hanse’s rim make him yelp. Magechain runs its course out, but the only thing Chan uses his newfound freedom for is holding onto Hanse’s thighs and pushing them further apart.

One of Subin’s hands uncoils from the drow’s hair; Hanse is too lost in the moment to be suspicious of it, or the whisper that follows, until he feels eerily familiar ghost fingers trail a phantom touch at his chest. Before he can protest, they brush over his nipples, cold and ethereal, and Hanse whines.

There is no way he can win this. 

He sinks further down onto Subin’s cock, instead, lets himself breathe through his nose so Subin can maneuver him however he pleases. Chan chooses that moment to push his tongue inside him, so Hanse transfers all his efforts to grinding down onto the soft muscle, instead.

Chan groans against him, something between disgruntlement and drunken pleasure, and redoubles his efforts, licks and sucks and lets his tusks scrape, intentionally or not, against sensitive skin. Hanse is used to pain, has been for decades, and by this point in his life, it simply turns him on more, so he relaxes in his partners' holds and allows them to rock him back and forth, doing the bare minimum to sometimes press his tongue against the underside of Subin's dick or tighten his thighs’ hold on Chan’s face. 

It's the last flicker of the ghost hand before it dissipates into thin air that undoes him - a groan from Chan that echoes deep within him, a pull of Subin's fingers, a sharper pang of pleasure in his belly. The last shred of strength Hanse was holding onto vanishes, and he slumps forward onto Subin’s burning skin, trembling with the height of his pleasure. He comes to a few seconds later, panting against a crimson thigh, and above him, the sorcerer grins in victory. 

"Get off of him, it's my turn," is all he says, but his tone is fond, if cocky. 

Hanse just presses a kiss to his thigh, dragging his tongue on the salty skin for good measure, before he obeys and rolls to the side to lie down stomach-first onto the fresh grass. It feels weird, the post-orgasm sensitivity making him hyperaware of the dirt seeping into his skin, and the evening dew mixing with his sweat, but he’s had far worse in terms of fucking spots. 

"What game should we play, with you, hm, Channie?" he hears Subin goad, the sound almost muffled from the blood drumming in his ears. Subin, pretty, gorgeous Subin, sassy little thing, with those clever fingers and tail and mouth that are their doom, in moments like this. A broken sound rips out of Hanse’s throat, beyond his control or comprehension, but it does attract the tiefling’s attention, and he’s enough overwhelmed with affection that he doesn’t mind the torture that is sure to come.

“Aww, Hanse got all emotional again,” Subin laughs. “Should we include him, Channie? He can keep you warm while we play. He's good at being of use, anyway.” 

Chan is too busy running his fingers up and down Subin's calves, from where he's lying below the tiefling to think before he nods. Hanse can only giggle when the half-orc’s hips twitch in surprise as he rolls onto his hands and knees to rid him of his trousers and swallows him to the hilt in one fluid movement.

“You two will be the death of me,” Chan growls, a hand thrown over his eyes. “I’d rather you throw me to a whole dragon or something.”

“If that is something you want to explore in the future,” Subin chuckles. Hanse’s mouth is too busy to quip along, as are his hands; he’s already reaching behind himself to prepare for whatever Subin has planned next with practiced ease. Whatever it is, he can only be certain it will be positively deadly. Almost more than a hypothetical dragon. 

* * *

Subin has always known a simple, universal truth: unless he managed to get his life in line at a young age and be invited to attend the Magical Arts Academy, as a tiefling, he would be doomed to a life of dangerous adventuring, prostitution, or crime.

Of course, Subin never did manage to get anything in line whatsoever, and ended up pursuing adventuring with a ragtag group of quasi-criminals, and accidentally falling, hard, for two of them. Two of them who enjoyed being extremely physical. So really, he had only ended up fulfilling every expectation and stereotype others had thrust upon him since he was old enough to understand Common.

Somehow, in moments like these, sitting on Chan's chest in the open grass, the half-orc’s broken mewls echoing in the night air around them as Subin trailed teasing touches all over his scarred skin, and Hanse, behind him, did the same to his thighs, really made him consider whether it was time to drop options one and three and just dedicate the rest of his time to doing whatever this was with both of these men.

“You're not doing anything,” Chan whines, broad chest spasming under the almost tickling touch of Subin's fingertips. In all retaliation, Subin bends down to press a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the center of his sternum, and immediately bite the hard muscle underneath, met by a lovely pained yelp. 

“Do  _ something _ ,” the fighter repeats, fingers gripping Subin's wrist so tight they'll certainly leave bruises the following morning. Subin wouldn't mind at all, he’s sported worse, but he still moves his head closer to take a bite at Chan's knuckles until he lets go.

“ _ Patience _ . Your folk have none. Patience is the key of pleasure.”

“You've been teasing me for hours, just lemme fuck somethin' already.”

Subin laughs and bends down to seal their lips and kiss his pout away. He doesn't have to check behind his back to know Hanse is still intent on nipping away at their eldest boyfriend's thighs, having changed his mind about cockwarming about five seconds into it, when both of them realized just how much Chan still had to learn about manners.

“When I’m done, you can help me come. Then you can fuck him as you prefer.”

“What?” Chan shouts in protest. “I'm not waiting that long just to get my dick in somethin'!”

“You can wait that long. Or we can leave, and you can use your own hand. I know it works just fine when you need it. But baby, if you can hold out just a little longer-” he presses a soft kiss to the half-orc’s lips, and a second to one of his tusks, for the sake of it, “-we'll make it worth your while.”

“Play with us,” Hanse whines from behind him. “We agreed we will all try something new, yes?”

Subin trails a gentle, rhythmic caress of his thumb to the half-orc's cheek, waiting for the tension on his furrowed brow to dissipate.

“Just do somethin’.” Chan deflates in surrender. 

“Patience, darling, patience. Or I will ask Hanse to tell us stories of his exploits back home and you can see how quick this,” he reaches back to give Chan's dick a single, hard squeeze, “dies down.”

“Hey, he loves my stories,” Hanse protests, half-heartedly slapping Subin’s shoulder.

“He only loves them cause he can imagine you servicing him instead.”

“Servicing you like I would a fancy drow lady? You like thinking about me crawling at your feet during a boring official function and allowing you to push my head between your legs-" A wet, suckling sound precedes Chan's twitch, “-and use me to pass the time? Is it that? Or do you like the idea of me stopping when you pass by, eyes low? Then you could shove me onto my knees when I least expect it and toy with my cock until I come for you? Laugh about it?”

“Fuck, stories of you casually servicing other people in the past have no right being hot. Shut up before I make you roleplay that out.”

“I wouldn't be contrary, your Excellency,” Hanse cackles, and there's shifting behind Subin before a sharp smack burns over his ass. “You know I'm a very good boy.”

“Hanse... Subinnie,  _ please,  _ you're making my dick hurt real bad, fuck- Just do  _ something _ to it, no more fucking pretend games-”

“Hmm. Impatient boy,” Hanse quips; Subin turns around just in time to see him biting Chan's full thigh, and  _ oh. Oh.  _ The green skin is marred all sorts of colors, beautiful purples and browns and blacks, marks of raking nails and unkind bites, the way only Chan can bruise over green skin and old scars.

“He does beg real nice,” Hanse shrugs, just as Subin sighs out a defeated “I guess he has been more patient than usual, already.”.

“Sit on him,” the tiefling orders, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation when Hanse sticks his tongue out in protest.

“Why are you in charge? Isn't it my turn?”

“Not until I say so.”

Subin is a lot smaller than both his partners, definitely not as big as Chan, who can manhandle them both around with the ease only a half-orc could, but he is still strong enough that he can stand up pick up Hanse's slight frame in its full weight, dragging him to kneel above Chan's cock again.

“But I guess he’s waited long enough. I'll let you take it from here, we can do my thing another time.”

“Hanse- Hanse, just stop playin’, don’t you dare-”

But Hanse is nothing if daring, and he sinks onto Chan's dick all at once, in a single, fluid movement that silences the fighter immediately in favor of a drawn groan- only to pull right back out.

“Wait, no, don't-” Chan protests, hands scrambling to hold onto the drow, but Hanse shushes him with a finger to his lips and a quick kiss.

“You be good, little warrior. Just keep quiet and behave. I'll make this good for you, but you have to listen to us, yes?” Hanse waits for a hesitant nod before he rewards him with another kiss.

“Subinnie is too kind with you,” he sighs. “But I suppose teaching you proper manners in a single night will be hard. We’ll work on that. So, what do you say when you want something?”

“I'm not begging again!” Chan protests, ears turning brown when it comes out as a whine far more than a threat. “You let me out of here and I'll show you how patient you really want me-”

“Wrong,” Hanse deadpans, the tip of his index flicking one of Chan's nipples with a little spark before the half-orc arches his back, a scream echoing across the field.

“Oh, don't be a baby, that wasn't even a fully formed spell,” Subin reprimands. He knows Hanse, knows how mean his spells can be, and he can tell the warlock held the full damage of it back. He also knows Chan, and Chan’s a terrible actor, even when trying to pretend he’s indifferent to the idea more... questionable uses of magic, when they were discussing. Trying to hide an obvious magic kink from two magic-users... Adorable.

Subin doesn't enjoy much sitting on his ass while his partners get each other off, not if he's involved in the scene, at least. His tail darts towards Hanse to coil around his neck, as he crawls close enough to press his fangs into the junction of neck and shoulder.

“Don't mind me,” he says when the drow turns purple eyes to him. “Go on.”

“You didn't get off. Want his cock?”

“I have other ideas.” Subin presses an open-mouthed kiss to the skin he's teasing, nipping gently at it, excitement steadily rising with the faint sound of Hanse's blood pulsing  _ right  _ below his teeth. He chuckles to himself as his plan for the rest of the evening grows more solid.

“What would my faithful page think of his liege, if he were to take pleasure in the most sublime sight of crimson life spirit marring the perfection of this dark ink?”

“He'd say stop being a coward and do it.”

“Will both of you stop using big words when I'm hard! It kills the mood,” Chan pouts. “And I have no idea what you just said.”

“Hey, we're having fun. Also, it definitely doesn't involve you. Stop talking so much, get to asking Hanse properly.”

“Fine! Please get your ass here!”

"Not a proper request," Hanse snides, rotating his hips right above where Chan really wants him the most and tearing a broken cry from the half-orc.

“I don't know how to ask,  _ pretty please _ ? Do I gotta call you sir or something? My lord?”

“Hard pass, thanks,” Hanse snorts.

Subin shivers, mouth still open and hovering over Hanse's neck. “ _ Hard _ yes, if you ever want in the future.” He uses the momentum of the words to sink his teeth onto the soft flesh, revelling in the full-body shudder and the way the drow's thighs lose strength and he drops onto Chan's cock, making the fighter groan in satisfaction. Pleased at the chain reaction he's provoked, Subin licks at the wound he's just pierced into Hanse's skin, moaning at the tangy taste of blood and sweat.

“Hanse, move, just fuckin' move,  _ please _ -” Chan begs, trying his hardest to move against the hands pinning him down and buck his hips into Hanse, squirming in frustration.

“That's- ah, fuck, that's almost good enough. I'll take that,  _ fuck _ -” The rest of the sentence is choked out as Subin's tail squeezes for the briefest instant around the dark column of his neck, cutting the air from his lungs.

“What does my lord say?” he gasps as soon as his airflow is restored. “Should I ride him?”

Subin pretends to think about it, tail flicking downwards to trail its point down Chan's chest as he takes in the lovely mixture of Chan's frustrated body language and Hanse's spent panting. “Mhm, yeah, why not. He's already been very patient. At least more than usual. Go slow, though.”

Chan's broken whine of protest is almost heart-wrenching, but not nearly enough for Subin's gut not to constrict with the idea of being granted so much power. In a fair match, with the use of magic, he would definitely win, but in sexual matters, Chan's physical strength and brutish attitude often makes things work very well by leaving the half-orc in charge as he prefers to be. The change is working out amazingly, for him, already drunk on the power trip.

“And don't let him come, you hear me? I haven't finished yet. Don't be greedy, baby.”

Hanse enthusiastically nods, slowing down in riding Chan with a cruel laugh whenever the half-orc tries to take control of the situation and Hanse sits up in punishment. Subin’s tail is toying with Chan’s nipples as he strokes his own dick in time, small, high pants escaping his lips with every motion of his hand. It still takes a few more minutes for Chan to surrender and drop his weight limply to the ground, chest heaving and legs squirming as he allows Hanse to ride him as slowly as he wants.

He only holds out for a few seconds before he chokes on a sob. 

“Please, it fuckin' hurts- Hanse-  _ Subin,  _ tell him to go faster, please,  _ please _ -”

Subin ignores him, hand stroking faster, harder at his cock as his breathing accelerates at the sight of Chan's lovely face dark with tears, the dried blood on Hanse's neck, the thought of both of them depending on his whims, even when he'd be so happy any other way, the scent of arousal in the air, the-

He comes with a strangled gasp, shaking as his eyes roll to the back of his head with the waves of blank pleasure that wash over him. 

Chan whines under him as soon as he’s back into himself; a small, broken sound that shatters his resolve apart, because right now he might be just a little softer than usual, and he already got his orgasm. Being in charge is completely useless to him. 

“Ah… just a second…” 

He fishes around in his ingredient pouch and throws a small shaving of licorice at the half-orc, whispering the rest of the spell before he lies down for good, to finally catch his breath. 

“It’s your turn, love. Have at him your way.”

Chan’s only response is a satisfied, loud grunt, as he grabs Hanse’s hips and flips both of them around. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll limp tomorrow,” he growls, pushing the drow’s face onto the grass and dragging his hips up.

“Very eloquent, dear,” Hanse snorts, only to gasp for air a split-second after, as Chan begin fucking into him with reckless abandon, biting at every inch of exposed skin his teeth can get to and laughing at the pained whimpers he tears out of the helpless warlock. It takes mere seconds for Chan to sink his nails into Hanse’s back and moan as he rides his orgasm out without mercy for the smaller man. 

Chan drops his weight, crushing Hanse to the ground as he brings his arms up to gently ruffle his hair and catches his breath. They’ll be stuck like that for a while, but even if Chan had had any intention of pulling out before his knot got stuck, Subin doubts he’d have been able to under the effect of the spell. 

“That was brutal even for him, you fucker,” Hanse groans, voice muffled into the grass. “You cast a haste spell, didn’t you?”

Subin shrugs. Hanse can’t see it, but it’s his gods-granted right to free expression and tormenting his boyfriends. “He wanted strength and all that shit. He can help you finish up again once he’s… not like that.” 

“I hate you.” Hanse raises an untrapped forearm as best as he can to flipSubin off. “Learning anything was a fail, and that was uncomfortable as fuck but honestly? Hot. I’ll definitely jerk off to that later. Leave my dick alone now, it’s suffered enough.”

“Even a drow boy can be so elegant with his words, incredible!” Subin laughs. “Suit yourself.”

“Fuck off, we just spent three nights sleeping in a single shitty tent and eating mouldy bread. I lost my manners two months after stepping out of my homeland,” Hanse barks, with no ill intent. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah,” Subin whispers. None of them make a move, opting instead to lie on the grass and breathe in the chill air of the night.

“I kinda wanna try that roleplay, though,” Subin adds after a moment of consideration. 

Chan lifts his leg barely enough to kick a patch of grass. Stupid, lovely orc that can only communicate with his ridiculously big body. “...I’m in.”

Oh, Subin laughs. They still have plenty of learning to do.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! That was the whole story!! In case anyone is wondering about the other boys, Seungwoo is a human paladin, Seungsik a halfling ranger, Sejun an aasimar druid, and Byungchan a dragonborn cleric. Absolutely useless bit of information but I thought it up so I'm writing it.
> 
> If you'd like to talk about the boys, writing, comms, or anything at all, feel free to find me on Twitter (and CC) @softshocker! I'd love to hear from you! And please do consider leaving a kudos or comment (or both, I mean...) if you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
